Such wiping devices are generally known. The main body here in the region of its two transverse sides displays in each case one pivotable fastening clamp, wherein the fastening clamps are in each case movable in one pivoting plane. The pivoting planes are in each case disposed so as to be perpendicular to the transverse axis of the main body.
In the case of an arrangement and pivotability of this type of the fastening clamps it is mainly disadvantageous that the width of the fastening clamps in relation to the width of the main body is only comparatively modest.
On account thereof, only fastening tabs of the wiping cloth which are likewise configured so as to be comparatively narrow can be accommodated, such that overall the previously known wiping device can only be operated using a number of wiping cloths which is limited to an undesirably great extent. Moreover, when the wiping device is used as intended, there is the risk of the wiping cloth, which is fastened to the main body, gradually detaching itself together with the fastening tabs thereof from the fastening clamps, in particular when the main body is configured as the main body of a wing-type squeeze mop and the wiping cloth, sagging in a U-shaped manner, is wringable in a wringing unit.
The weight force of the wiping cloth runs parallel in relation to the pivoting plane of the fastening clamps. This is particularly disadvantageous with respect to reliable fastening of the wiping cloth on the main body when the wiping cloth is wet.